Historia de un sueño
by Rosalya L. Melissandre
Summary: La última vez que vio a Tadashi, curiosamente, estaba durmiendo. Este fic participa en el Reto #1 de El Alba del Hidashi.


**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Tadashi. Mención de Hiro/Honey.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Family, Spiritual, Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

**Sinopsis: **La última vez que vio a Tadashi, curiosamente, estaba durmiendo. Este fic participa en el Reto #1 de El Alba del Hidashi.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna digna de mención... Creo.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este fic participa en el Reto #1 del foro El Alba del Hidashi. Dedicado a mi hija _**m****onalisatormenta**_. La historia está basada en la canción Historia de un Sueño de La Oreja de Van Gogh.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**Historia de un sueño**

_"Yo solo quería despedirme.  
Darte un beso y verte una vez más."_

\- La Oreja de Van Gogh (Historia de un Sueño).

* * *

La última vez que vio a Tadashi, curiosamente, estaba durmiendo.

Era de madrugada. Mochi, una gata acanelada con manchas negras y blancas, notó un temblor en los párpados del pequeño sobrino de Cass, su dueña. El único pariente vivo que le quedaba.

Claro que Hiro no había sido su único sobrino. Mochi podía ser una gata, podía ser muy joven, pero a pesar de su juventud, tenía experiencia. Ella había estado ahí para ver crecer a Hiro, el más joven de los hermanos Hamada, hijos de Tomoe, el hermano mayor de Cass. Mochi había acariciado la suave frente aterciopelada del niño; había sido la cuarta en tocarlo cuando los médicos lo entregaron. La primera fue su madre, naturalmente; el segundo, su hermano Tadashi, el tercero, su padre, y finalmente Mochi. Aun así, Mochi siempre había sentido predilección por Tadashi, el hermano mayor, un joven bastante apuesto, tranquilo, dulce e inteligente. El hijo perfecto.

Hiro era todo lo contrario a su hermano Tadashi que se pudiera imaginar. Hiro siempre había sido un joven muy inquieto, amante de las aventuras y las diversiones y totalmente despreocupado de su vida. En cierto modo era comprensible. Graduado de la preparatoria a los trece años, Hiro era un genio. Un prodigio de la robótica y la ciencia. Siempre estaba inventando nuevos proyectos y renovando aparatos cotidianos de la cafetería de la cual su tía Cass era propietaria. Hiro había empezado a avanzar mucho en sus clases desde los siete años. Demostró un talento particular para la invención, y su hermano mayor estaba orgullosísimo. Y ambos hermanos eran muy unidos.

Se adoraban; costaba encontrar a dos hermanos en todo San Fransokyo que fueran más unidos o se quisieran tanto. Siempre estaban juntos; hacían todos juntos y era difícil no ver que Tadashi adoraba a su hermanito. Siempre lo estaba vigilando, cuidando que no le pasara nada. Lo empujaba a superarse a sí mismo. Le inculcaba buenas costumbres y valores. Se preocupaba por sus estudios y su salud. Le gustaba consentirlo y mimarlo. Le molestaba a veces, a propósito. Le gustaba jugar con él y hacer bromas y travesuras juntos. Era, en palabras de todos, el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

Pero, cuando Hiro cumplió catorce años, sucedió un hecho lamentable. Al menos, Mochi y su familia lo lamentaban. Tadashi murió, teniendo veintiún años. Murió en una explosión. Mochi recordaba ese incidente como el día más negro de su vida.

Hiro había logrado ingresar a la universidad de San Fransokyo, justo como quería. Ahora estudiaría junto a su hermano, y los amigos de su hermano: Gogo, Honey, Fred y Wasabi. Pero luego la escuela empezó a incendiarse de manera extraña y totalmente inesperada. El profesor Robert Callaghan, uno de los tantos profesores de Tadashi, estaba dentro cuando el edificio empezó a incendiarse. Tadashi entró resuelto a salvarlo; desgraciadamente nunca salió. Y allí terminó todo. Una explosión y un simple instante. Hiro no volvería a ver a su hermano, ni a bromear con él, ni a jugar con él nunca más.

Había pasado alrededor de un año desde entonces. Poco a poco, con ayuda de sus nuevos amigos, Hiro había logrado superar la muerte de su hermano. Baymax, el enorme y blanco robot creado por Tadashi para proteger a Hiro, lo seguía a todas partes y cuidaba de él siempre, sin importar los peligros a los que se enfrentara por cuidarlo. Era un asistente médico personal, y su principal función era cuidar a Hiro, por encima de todo. A él le encantaba abrazarle y cargarle y Mochi intentaba mostrar de todas las formas posibles si disgusto (¡cómo odiaba que lo tocaran!), pero Baymax siempre insistía en cargarlo. Aunque, últimamente, la calidez del cuerpo de Baymax le agradaba a Mochi. Sobre todo en invierno. Baymax contribuyó enormemente a que Hiro fuera superando poco a poco la muerte de Tadashi.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles. Hiro nunca salía de su casa. Permanecía oculto entre las mantas, en la cama de Tadashi, respirando el dulce aroma de la loción de su hermano. En esa cama, Tadashi _verdaderamente _estaba allí, con él, a su lado, seguro y sonriente, como antes. Protegiéndolo y velando por su seguridad, siempre. Porque ese su hermano, siempre preocupado por su seguridad, por su bienestar. Pero Tadashi ya no estaba allí para abrazarlo o besar sus cabellos. Ya no estaba allí para que Hiro se colara en su cama en mitad de la noche, y le repartiera besos pequeños y húmedos por su rostro. Tadashi ya no estaba allí para cantarle en voz baja a Hiro las noches de pesadillas, ni para abrazarlo ni besar cada dedo de sus pies, ni para susurrar un tenue: "Te amo".

Mochi había estado presente los últimos meses de la vida de Tadashi, y había presenciado con sus propios ojos una extraña evolución en ambos jóvenes. En los últimos meses de vida de Tadashi, los dos hermanos habían estado más juntos que nunca, algo extraño, casi como si los dos jóvenes supieran ya desde mucho tiempo antes que Tadashi se iría pronto. Casi como si quisieran disfrutar sus últimos meses juntos.

Pero Mochi pudo notar pronto que había algo más. Algo distinto en la manera en que Tadashi abrazaba a Hiro, como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca. Algo extraño en la forma en que lo miraba, como si quisiera besarlo en todas partes. Algo extraño en los sonidos que escapaban de la garganta de Hiro en medio de la noche, mientras Cass dormía. Algo extraño en las miradas que intercambiaban, en las mañanas, justo antes de que Tadashi fuera a la universidad. Algo extraño en la sonrisa tímida que escapaba de los labios de Hiro y el encantador carmín que teñía sus mejillas cuando Tadashi se inclinaba y susurraba algo en su oído. Algo extraño en las suaves risas de Hiro cuando Tadashi besaba las palmas de sus manos y comentaba lo frágil que era. Algo extraño en las manos entrelazadas de ambos hermanos por debajo de la mesa, y que su dueña nunca notaba, y también cuando regresaban a casa de algún paseo. Algo extraño en las canciones que cantaba Tadashi a Hiro mientras dormía, canciones que suplicaban no dejarlo nunca, canciones con mensajes secretos que solo los hermanos entendían. Algo extraño en las pequeñas servilletas en las que Hiro escribía "Te amo" en tinta roja y las metía cuidadosamente en el bolso donde Tadashi guardaba su almuerzo, preparado por el mismo Hiro, quien se levantaba muy temprano solo para hacerlo. Algo extraño en la cabeza de Tadashi recostada sobre el regazo de Hiro mientras él le besaba tiernamente y le acariciaba el cabello. Algo extraño en los papeles cuidadosamente doblados que Hiro escondía debajo de su almohada, papeles cargados con cientos de palabras hermosas, tímidas, secretas, que luego Tadashi descubría e intercambiaba con Hiro entre risas y pequeños besos... en los labios.

Mochi no lograba entender, en su limitado sentido felino, porque los dos jóvenes hacían lo que hacían. Y porque siempre que lo hacían parecía que lo hacían en secreto, oculto de la mirada del mundo, y Tadashi cubría a Hiro como si lo quisiera proteger de todos. Mochi no lograba entender, a pesar de su experiencia. Y eso la molestaba en cierto modo. Mochi no odiaba nada más que no entender algo.

Aquel día había sido difícil. Hiro había permanecido escondido en su dormitorio, ajeno por completo al mundo, y no salió en todo el día. Baymax había permanecido a su lado en su habitación y Cass lo visitó tres veces, para dejarle la comida a un lado de la cama. Y Hiro había permanecido recostado en la cama de Tadashi, justo como los primeros días, con los ojos entrecerrados y tristes, enfundados en su pesar. Acariciaba con dedos delgados y frágiles las mantas que antes habían pertenecido a su hermano, y olfateaba la almohada buscando su aroma. La razón exacta, era que al día siguiente se cumplía un año desde la muerte de Tadashi.

Al día siguiente, Hiro iría con Cass y los amigos de su hermano a visitar la tumba de Tadashi. Le llevarían regalos, y luego Hiro se quedaría rezagado, como siempre que la visitaban, y luego se arrodillaba frente a la piedra fría y gris y la cubría de besos. Y luego susurraba palabras como: "Lo siento tanto", "Te echo de menos" y otras. Y al final, siempre murmuraba un suave: "Te amo", y besaba nuevamente la piedra gris y se alzaba. Luego se iba. Era un ritual para Hiro y nunca lo cambiaba. Mochi siempre permanecía a su lado, igual que Baymax. Cuando llovía, Baymax cargaba a Mochi y cubría a Hiro con un paraguas grande y oscuro. Luego se iban, los tres, con Hiro abrazado a Baymax con los párpados temblorosos. Cantando. Cantando todas y cada una de las canciones que Tadashi solía cantarle cuando era pequeño, o cuando, ya de mayor, tenía una pesadilla. Las cantaba en voz baja, canciones y letras, palabras secretas, solo de él y de Tadashi. Y en su defecto de Baymax. Pero Mochi siempre había alcanzado a escuchar una que otra.

Luego Hiro se hacía ovillo en la cama con la mirada perdida en el vacío y los labios entreabiertos, cantando en voz baja. Y cantaba las canciones toda la noche, sin excepción. Y luego se tumbaba sobre la cama, aferrando las sábanas con su mano. Pero no dormía. No sin el cuerpo cálido y fragante de Tadashi junto a él.

Mochi permanecía sumida en sus cavilaciones, y se preguntó si Hiro haría lo mismo al día siguiente. Sabía que sí. Algo dentro de ella se lo decía.

Tan concentrada estaba pensando en eso, que no notó que Hiro se había removido entre sueños y una fina mueca surcaba su rostro. Y Baymax permanecía sentado en una esquina, recargándose. Y Hiro empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, con los ojos apretados como si tuviera una pesadilla. Y de repente... Se calmó. Mochi se alzó.

Hiro tenía una pesadilla. Y ella odiaba verlo allí tirado, impotente. Y por eso decidió irse. En la cama de Cass sería bien recibida.

Al día siguiente, al menos, esperaba poder sentarse en el regazo de Hiro y consolarlo.

Mientras Mochi se iba, no notó cuando Hiro se detuvo abruptamente y un nombre escapó de sus labios. Un susurro, apenas un simple sonido ronco, que retumbó por la habitación en medio del silencio nocturno cuando la gata se retiró.

—Tadashi.

Hiro se removió entre las mantas, aferrándolas, como si su hermano estuviera allí.

—Tadashi...

Y mientras en la calma de la noche ese sonido escapaba de la delicada garganta del joven de ya quince años, dentro de su mente, una sombra familiar empezaba a tomar forma.

**-ooo-**

Cuando Hiro se quedó dormido, por un instante pensó que tendría otra pesadilla. Otra donde Tadashi apareciera envuelto en llamas, mirándolo con ojos cargados de odio, de ira.

—¡Es tu culpa! —escupiría, y lo señalaría y miraría con ojos amenazadores. Y Hiro se tumbaría de rodillas al suelo y se taparía la cara con las manos, y gritaría: "Perdón" y le miraría con ojos suplicantes, pero Tadashi le escupiría en la cara y se iría. _Para siempre._ Su novio y... amante, se iría para siempre.

Porque eso había sido Tadashi, durante sus últimos meses vivo. El novio de Hiro, su amante clandestino.

Comenzó por accidente, un error. Para que luego se volviera mucho más que eso. Los pequeños detalles, las charlas nocturnas, las miradas, los roces incidentales de mano, solo contribuían a que Hiro y Tadashi empezaran a experimentar emociones que ninguno de ellos hubiera podido imaginar antes.

Llegó un punto en el que Hiro empezó a sentir como su admiración empezaba a convertirse en algo más. Sus mejillas se calentaban, su rostro adoptaba una tonalidad rojiza, su corazón latía rápido y mariposas volaban en su estómago cuando su hermano estaba allí. Y lo embargaban al instante unos fuertes deseos de saber a qué sabían exactamente los labios de Tadashi. ¿Cómo se sentiría su cabello entre sus dedos? ¿Cómo se sentirían sus brazos fornidos alrededor de su cintura? La infantil curiosidad que Hiro sentía hacia Tadashi poco a poco fue aumentando, haciendo casi imposible estar cerca de él. Y Tadashi, por su parte, cada vez actuaba más extraño. Más tímido, más reservado, alejándose cada vez. Y Hiro se sentía terrible por eso.

¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Había decepcionado a Tadashi? Desde siempre, ese había sido el mayor temor de Hiro: decepcionar a su hermano. Y durante un buen tiempo creyó que había sido así, porque Tadashi casi no le dirigía la palabra, y siempre que Hiro estaba cerca de marchaba con la respiración agitada y las mejillas enrojecidas.

La chispa que detonó la bomba fue, increíblemente, las peleas de robots. Tadashi había descubierto a su hermano en más de una ocasión yendo a esas peleas clandestinas, y las discusiones por esa razón entre ambos no habían sido escasas. En más de una ocasión, ambos hermanos habían permanecido sin dirigirse la palabra durante un buen tiempo, hasta que uno de los dos se animaba a disculparse y las cosas volvían a calmarse entre ellos. Y era en esas pequeñas ocasiones, que ambos hermanos permanecían firmemente abrazados durante mucho tiempo, en silencio. Simplemente sintiéndose, tocándose. Permitiéndose que sus fantasías más íntimas pudieran aplacarse, al menos, de manera limitada.

Cierto día sucedió algo bastante extraño. Hiro había regresado de una de sus típicas peleas de robot, a hurtadillas, intentando que Tadashi no lo descubriera. Desgraciadamente, el mayor había permanecido despierto hasta tarde esperando a su hermano pequeño. Y, cuando descubrió el bolsillo abultado y el robot de levitación magnética que llevaba escondido en su espalda, estalló entre ambos hermanos una fuerte discusión. Tadashi alzaba la voz cada vez más, y Hiro le seguía, habiendo entendido el mayor que el más joven se había ido, de nuevo, a una de esas peleas de robots que tanto frecuentaba.

En un punto indeterminado de la discusión, Hiro finalmente había acabado por bajar la voz, temeroso de despertar a la tía Cass y meterse en problemas. Y finalmente soltó:

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que vaya a esas peleas de robots?

Tadashi lo había mirado con ojos enormes y tristes, cargados de temor por su hermano. Cargados de pena y de preocupación.

—No quiero perderte Hiro —había soltado, inevitablemente. Hiro lo había mirado con ojos muy abiertos, desorbitados, sin querer creer lo que acababa de oír. Aunque, luego un triste sentimiento de duda lo embargó. Claro, Tadashi bien podía referirse únicamente al hecho de que, al ser Hiro su único hermano (y, encima, menor que él), el único pariente vivo (además de su tía) que le quedaba, Tadashi temía continuamente por su vida. Después de todo, si lo perdía, perdería lo último que sus padres le habían dejado. Eso era Hiro, el hermano pequeño de Tadashi, el recuerdo eterno de que ellos estuvieron allí, lo cuidaron y se amaron. Una prueba factible de que sus padres realmente existieron y no fueron solo una mera ilusión, un producto de su imaginación.

Pero luego los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada. Los ojos de Hiro permanecían temblorosos y tristes, más que los de su hermano mayor, eso era seguro. Se sostuvieron mutuamente durante un par de minutos, minutos que parecieron eternos para ambos. Y luego, de improviso, Tadashi se inclinó y sus labios rozaron los de Hiro.

Una vez, de pequeño, Hiro le había preguntado a su tía Cass que se sentía que te besaran. Tía Cass había abierto mucho los ojos, asombrada de que el pequeño Hiro le preguntara algo a tan corta edad. Pero no calló. Revolvió cariñosamente el pelo negro de Hiro y dijo, sonriendo con ternura genuina y maternal:

—Fuegos artificiales estallarán a tu alrededor y el sonido ahogará tus oídos. Y sentirás cientos de mariposas revoloteando en torno a su estómago, y no podrás contener las ganas de romper a reír y no dejarás de sonreír. Y te sentirás seguro en brazos de esa persona afortunada que te haya besado, y te sentirás dichoso como nunca antes te sentiste antes.

Hiro había asentido y abrazado a la tía Cass, besando castamente su mejilla. Luego se fue.

Cuando Tadashi lo besó, Hiro experimentó todo y más de lo que la tía Cass le había contado. Cientos de colores estallaban en torno a sus ojos, y se sentía incapaz de escuchar nada, ahogado en el sonido. Sentía cosquillas en el estómago y la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas pecosas y suaves, y no pudo evitar sentirse más feliz de lo que nunca se había sentido. Sin embargo, también confuso. Y una sonrisa bailoteó en la comisura de sus labios, sonrisa que contuvo para evitar que aquel beso terminara. Porque no quería que terminara, no quería. Hiro deseaba que sus labios permanecieron unidos a los de Tadashi por siempre. Sentir por siempre aquella sensación dulce y cálida y dos almohadas pequeñas y extremadamente suaves danzando en un baile grácil y delicado con los suyos propios, tímidos, que se movían con torpeza, incapaces de seguir el ritmo ligeramente más rápido de los otros. Simplemente obedeciendo a su instinto.

Cuando se separaron, ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir. Y Hiro podría jurar, que en aquel momento le faltaba el aire. Y ninguno habló. Ninguno quiso separarse. Simplemente permanecieron ahí, abrazados, con la cara enterrada en el cuello del otro. Ninguno sin deseos de separarse.

Luego de eso, ninguno de los dos hermanos fue capaz de mirarse a la cara durante algún tiempo. Ambos incapaces de creer que el otro correspondiera esos sentimientos impuros que florecían en sus corazones.

Pero luego intervino Honey. Honey, la mejor amiga de los chicos. Honey, dulce y sabia como ninguna otra. Ella bien pronto se percató de que la relación entre ambos hermanos ya no era la misma. Estaban distanciados y ella decidió juntarlos.

Aparentando un problema que realmente no era, citó a los dos hermanos en un parque. Se encontraron ambos allí, cara a cara, y ninguno de los dos era capaz de creer que el otro estuviera allí. Al principio permanecieron en silencio, sin mirarse. Pero poco a poco empezó a suceder más.

—Hiro.

Fue apenas un susurro tímido y dulce. Pero Hiro lo escuchó. Y miró a Tadashi con temor y curiosidad, y luego Tadashi lo abrazó.

Y ambos hermanos se confesaron mutuamente lo que en verdad sentían, luego de que sus miradas se cruzaran nuevamente y fueran incapaces de apartarlas.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Hiro, pegando sus rostro hasta tocar sus narices.

—Te amo, Hiro —contestó simplemente Tadashi. Hiro asintió tímidamente. No necesitaba oír nada más.

Así comenzó todo. Y fueron pequeños detalles, detalles como poemas escritos en secreto, intercambio de susurros y planes mentales, paseos y charlas, risas y miradas. Poco a poco, Hiro y Tadashi se unieron más. Y todo terminó.

Terminó con ese estúpido accidente.

Y ya no más. No más charlas, no más risas, no más besos, no más abrazos, no más suspiros, no más planes. No más Tadashi.

Aunque... La vida reserva grandes sorpresas para los que mantienen la fe hasta el final.

—_Tadashi está aquí..._

¡Cuánta razón tenía Baymax!

**-ooo-**

Cuando Hiro abrió los ojos no había frente a él un edificio en llamas. Tampoco estaba su hermano mirándole con odio y gritándole que todo era culpa suya. Era algo totalmente distinto. Algo que Hiro no se había imaginado jamás.

Se encontraba parado en medio de un jardín. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era ridículo y hasta cursi soñar con estar parado en un jardín, y Hiro estaba seguro de que, si lo hubiera soñado algunos años antes, con Tadashi todavía vivo, habría pensado lo mismo. Pero no ahora. No, ya nunca.

Hiro conocía aquel jardín perfectamente. Considerando las circunstancias, dudaba mucho que lo olvidara alguna vez.

Cuando Hiro tenía cinco años, había unos niños en su colegio que lo molestaban mucho. Eran unos niños grandes, gordos y violentos, que, viendo lo frágil que lucía Hiro y envidiando lo listo que era, habían empezado a maltratarlo, humillarlo y abusar de él obligándolo a hacer sus tareas. El líder era Gordon, un chico pelirrojo con ojos verdes al cual le sentaba muy bien el nombre. Según Hiro, su "enorme trasero no cabía en la silla donde se sentaba todo el tiempo en clase". El segundo integrante era Piers, que por su rostro delgado y curtido era apodado Rati. No era gordo ni demasiado fuerte, pero sí muy alto, y su complexión atlética le servía de mucho a la hora de perseguir a Hiro. El tercer y último integrante era Chip, un chico gordo (aunque no tanto como Gordon) y que, en opinión de Honey, sufría de baja autoestima. Era eso precisamente lo que provocaba que se sintiera bien lastimando a niños más pequeños que él: ese era un modo suyo de sentirse superior, que podía hacer algo bien, aunque ese algo fuera herir a las demás personas.

Un día en particular, Hiro tuvo que colarse al amplio jardín del rico señor de la mansión que estaba frente a su escuela para recuperar un balón. El niño era tan inocente en aquel entonces que todavía no le decía a nadie que había unos niños "molestándolo" en su escuela.

Hiro recuperó el balón, pero lamentablemente fue descubierto. Había una razón por la que Gordon y su pandilla no habían ingresado a la mansión ellos mismos: se rumoraba que aquel era un hombre bravo que daba palazos a todo aquel que osara pisar su jardín. El anciano señor Felton, que era inglés, sordo y de ochenta años, caminó lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitieron hacia Hiro y le cogió del brazo con una fuerza que casi produjo sangre. Gordon y los demás se retiraron rápido, ya que no querían meterse en problemas por un simple balón. Hiro había chillado debido al dolor. El señor Felton lo metió dando pequeños tumbos a su casa y luego llamó a Cass, la tía de Hiro, con quien él sostenía una lejana relación. Visitaba su café algunas veces y casi siempre la llamaba para que Tadashi le llevara pastelillos a domicilio.

Tadashi fue a recoger a Hiro un par de horas más tarde. Mientras eso sucedía, Hiro y el señor Felton permanecían sentados en la enorme sala principal, con una chimenea encendida a pesar de que hacía calor, sillones de cuero y una alfombra. Hiro no decía nada, cuando de improviso el señor Felton empezó a hablar. Habló de todo. De lo bonita que era su tía, de lo deliciosos que estaban los pastelillos de su cafetería y de lo mucho que le gustaba el café instantáneo. Hiro simplemente escuchaba, asentía y escuchaba. El señor Felton habló de Joy, su hijo mayor, que estaba en el ejército y tenía cinco hijos, todos varones y que uno de ellos iba en preparatoria y quería ser médico. Habló de Marya, la hija pequeña, una chica sensible que se casó con un portentoso amigo de su hermano. Habló de su esposa Gladys, fallecida hacía tantos años. Le contó a Hiro que su verdadero nombre era George, como su hijo, y que cuando nació su madre quería llamarlo Gregory como su abuelo. Pero su padre no quiso y Mary, su madre, tuvo que conformarse con George, como su esposo.

Le habló de como se mudaron a San Fransokyo por negocios, como fue labrando su fortuna y como su esposa murió por tifoidea. También le contó que odiaba que los niños pisaran el césped de su jardín porque su esposa lo había hecho crecer, y que guardaba todos los juguetes que caían en su jardín en el viejo dormitorio de Joy porque esperaba que los niños fueran a recogerlos, pero no lo hacían. Y que se sentía muy solo en esa vieja mansión y que Hiro era el primer niño con el que platicaba en mucho tiempo, desde que su pequeña Marya se fue. Y la echaba de menos. Hiro no pudo evitar sentir lástima por aquel hombre. Después de todo, no era malo. Era muy bueno, en verdad. Era sincero y se notaba lo mucho que extrañaba hablar con alguien y lo poco que lo había hecho a lo largo de su vida, a juzgar por el tono ronco de su voz. Hiro decidió empezar a hablar, contarle porque estaba allí.

Le contó todo. Y el señor Felton (George, como le había pedido que le llamara) se enojó mucho. Aunque era sordo, había escuchado lo suficiente.

—¿¡Pero cómo es posible que traten tan mal a un niño como tú!? ¡Si eres tan agradable! Dime, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

Hiro le contó todo. Sus sueños y aspiraciones. Su inocente mentalidad infantil le prohibía mentir y, además, sentía demasiada lástima por el pobre hombre que ya empezaba a quedarse sordo. Lo mejor era que escuchara lo más posible antes de perder por completo el sentido del oído, y, en aquella mansión silenciosa, aquello resultaba casi imposible.

Le contó que era el número uno de la clase. Que Tadashi estaba muy orgulloso. Que sus profesores lo apreciaban mucho. Pero que no tenía amigos y se metían con él. También que sus padres murieron cuando era más pequeño y él y su hermano se fueron a vivir con su tía Cass a la cafetería. Hiro sintió en cierto modo agradable el que hubiera alguien dispuesto a escucharlo, a preguntarle como era exactamente su vida social en la escuela.

George, cuando Hiro hubo finalizado su relato, permaneció en silencio y pensativo durante un largo rato. Hiro temió haberlo asustado. ¡No quería perder al primer amigo que hacía!

Sin embargo (y para su alivio), al cabo de un segundo una sonrisa tranquila asomó los arrugados labios de George.

—Hiro, ¿quieres una galleta?

Hiro no se esperaba para nada esa pregunta. Pero su estómago era primero, y en aquel momento estaba rugiendo mucho. Asintió con energía y sonrió con timidez. George asintió y sonrió, pasándole un tarro grande de galletas con chispas de chocolate. Hiro comió encantado. Estaban deliciosas.

Al cabo de un rato de platicar y tomar café instantáneo con galletas (que a Hiro le supo bastante mal por lo amargo que era, haciendo un montón de muecas graciosas a los ojos de George), Hiro observó que debía regresar al colegio. Pero George no se lo permitió. Dijo que en ese momento no confiaba en esos mocosos y que Hiro se iría con su tía a casa en cuanto pasaran a recogerlo. Mientras tanto, podía pasar el día con él. Eso llenó de ilusión a Hiro; a sus ojos, aquella mansión era un castillo encantado y ansiaba conocer sus secretos.

George lo paseó por toda la mansión, encantado de llevar nuevamente un niño a cuestas. La dulce vocecita de Hiro era música para sus oídos, oyendo por vez primera en mucho tiempo, a un niño pequeño preguntándole con ojitos curiosos y ávidos de conocimiento cuantos libros había en la biblioteca, o de donde eran las flores del invernadero, o si podía jugar con los juguetes del dormitorio de George. Su última parada fue en el jardín.

Allí, George permitió a Hiro sacar el balón que habían recogido del dormitorio de Joy, el mismo que había propiciado toda situación. Y tanto Hiro como George lo agradecieron en silencio.

Jugaron a la pelota como mejor pudieron. El pobre George, al ser ya muy anciano, solo era capaz de recoger la pelota si caía cerca suyo, y no podía correr, de tal modo que Hiro prácticamente jugaba solo. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que el pequeño se divertía. Y, mientras George recogía la pelota con su lentitud característica, Hiro se permitía a sí mismo recorrer con la mirada el precioso jardín de la casa.

El jardín era bastante amplio, de varias hectáreas de largo en total. El césped verde y recién podado titilaba con gotas de rocío como diamantes pequeños, con diminutas flores blancas y rosadas salpicando aquí y allá como gotas de colores. Había uno que otro árbol frutal, pero la gran mayoría de las plantas se encontraban en el invernadero. Un aroma particularmente dulzón inundaba las fosas nasales, y llenaba su cuerpo de una sensación cálida y bonita. En ese momento, Hiro se inclinó y arrancó una pequeña flor blanca del suelo. Y se la puso en el pelo a George y le besó la mejilla.

George sonrió y cargó a Hiro, pensando en lo bonito que era saber que había alguien queriéndote, preocupándose por ti. Ese era para él el pequeño Hiro.

Tadashi llegó cerca de las dos de la tarde, y no dejó de disculparse con George por haber llegado tan tarde, alegando que tenía "cosas por atender". Luego, preguntó donde estaba Hiro, y el pequeño salió de detrás del anciano caballero. Tadashi, claramente aliviado. Entonces, empezó a regañarlo.

Le dijo que estuvo mal meterse a esa casa sin permiso, que no tenía sentido escaparse de la escuela por recuperar una pelota, que pudo pasarle algo al cruzar la carretera y demás. Hiro solo lo escuchaba, y como con George, asentía y escuchaba. Y luego bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

Se sentía sumamente culpable. Durante todo su regaño, Tadashi no dejó de mirarlo con la decepción pintada en el semblante. Había decepcionado a su hermano, justo todo lo contrario a lo que el pequeño Hiro deseaba. Y al pequeño nada le dolía más que aquellos ojos, siempre tan felices y amables, clavarse en él con frialdad y decepción. Cuando terminó su regaño, Tadashi dijo, con una seriedad rara en él:

—Vamos a casa, Hiro.

Hiro asintió y bajó la cabeza. Se sentía totalmente incapaz de mirar a Tadashi. Si lo hacía, se echaría a llorar. Sentía sus ojos quemarle. Eso solo pasaba cuando iba a llorar.

En ese momento, George, que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, simplemente mirando la riña, cogió a Tadashi del brazo y dijo con voz cascada:

—Joven Hamada, ¿podemos hablar?

Tadashi lo miró, con ojos llenos de confusión. Sin embargo, asintió. Algo dentro de él se lo dijo, como una voz pequeña e irritante, susurrando en su oído:

_Tiene algo importante que decirte, es sobre Hiro._

Y era verdad. Lamentablemente, era verdad.

—Hiro —dijo, mirando a su hermano pequeño—, necesito que nos dejes a solas al señor Felton y a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

En realidad, Tadashi no quería que su hermano pequeño escuchara lo que fuera que George le dijese. ¿Y si lo que decía lo involucraba? ¿Y si le dolía? Tadashi no quería que Hiro escuchara algo que pudiera lastimar la frágil psicología del pequeño.

—Está bien —dijo Hiro, incapaz de decir que no. La mirada de su hermano lo intimidaba. El pequeño se fue corriendo, y entonces George se giró hacia Tadashi.

Estuvieron hablando allí durante media hora. Hiro permaneció todo ese tiempo jugando en el jardín, aspirando el suave aroma de las flores y preguntándose internamente, ¿de qué estarían hablando Tadashi y George?

Tadashi salió de la mansión tiempo después. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía dispuesto a volver a regañarlo.

El mismo sentimientos de intimidación e inseguridad floreció en Hiro. ¿Qué pasó dentro? ¿Por qué Tadashi estaba tan serio?

—Hiro, George me contó todo —dijo Tadashi, negando con la cabeza. No fue necesaria más explicación. Hiro podía tener cinco años, pero era lo bastante listo para saber _exactamente_ a lo que se refería su hermano.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —preguntó Tadashi, muy serio. En verdad serio. Sus ojos marrones, tan cálidos y siempre tan amables, permanecían clavados en Hiro, y no sonreían. Simplemente lo miraban así, fijo, con tristeza. Temblaban; estaban brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Hiro se sintió avergonzado y bajó la cabeza.

—No quería que me creyeras cobarde —murmuró. La mirada dura de Tadashi se suavizó al instante, en cuanto el pequeño hubo pronunciado esas palabras.

—Hiro, yo nunca te consideraría cobarde. Aun así, estuvo muy mal que me ocultaras algo como eso. No estuvo bien lo que te hicieron y, de haber sabido, yo hubiera intervenido enseguida para que dejaran de hacerlo. Pero no por eso eres un cobarde, Hiro, al contrario. Creo que eres muy valiente para haber soportado todo el daño que te hicieron teniendo la edad que tienes. Eres muy valiente, Hiro, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Solo me duele que no hayas confiado en mí para decírmelo.

Y allí estaba. El golpe más fuerte, similar a una buena patada en el estómago, que el mayor pudiera decir al pequeño Hiro. Porque Tadashi lo sabía, sabía que nada afectaba tanto al pequeño como la posibilidad de que el mayor se hubiera decepcionado de él. Nada más decirlo, Tadashi se arrepintió. Sobre todo al ver los ojos del pequeño, empañados en lágrimas.

—Lo... siento... —susurró Hiro, temblando. Estaba temblando. Tadashi lo abrazó, acariciando dulcemente su espalda.

—No... Tranquilo... No llores... Mira, vamos a casa, ¿sí? Y mañana mismo iré a tu escuela con la tía Cass y hablaremos con el director.

Hiro asintió, hipando. Y Tadashi cumplió. Y fue así como, desde entonces, todos dejaron de molestar a Hiro. Claro que su vida fue aun más solitaria que antes, pero Hiro no se arrepentía en absoluto. Ahora estaba totalmente solo, pero nadie lo dañaba. Y eso, según Tadashi, era lo importante.

**-ooo-**

De modo que, aquel jardín lo recordaba. Lo recordaba mejor que cualquier cosa. Fue el momento clave, el momento en el que Hiro se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. De lo mucho que amaba a Tadashi, por ejemplo. O lo mucho que confiaba en él.

Y al pensar en eso, al pensar en que Tadashi por un momento estuvo ahí, estuvo vivo, provocó que sus ojos quemaran. Como si hubiera lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus mejillas. Pero... ¿Por qué saldrían lágrimas de sus mejillas? Estaba soñando, al fin y al cabo. No era lógico sentir emociones tan... reales.

¿Dónde estaba Baymax? ¿Y su tía Cass? ¿Y Honey? ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

El aroma dulzón a flores blancas y violetas, prímulas, inundó sus fosas nasales. Una agradable sensación recorrió su estómago, y Hiro sintió algo de paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió en paz. Como si Tadashi hubiera vuelto a su lado, y volvieran a sonreír juntos. Volviera a abrazarlo y desordenarle el cabello con el puño como solía hacer cuando estaba... vivo.

Como si por un momento lo hubiera recuperado.

Hiro cerró los ojos, permitiéndose por un momento soñar con que Tadashi estaba ahí. _Y ahí empezó todo._

**-ooo-**

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue una pequeña habitación, apenas iluminada por una lámpara dorada que pendía del techo, frágil, de una cadenilla plateada. Una mujer de cabello negro y ojos castaños y amables acunaba a un bulto envuelto en oropel azul entre sus brazos. Cantaba en voz baja una melodía ligera, incomprensible. Hiro casi podría jurar que ni siquiera era una canción propiamente dicha, solo una melodía cantada en voz baja.

La mujer estaba sentada en una camilla de hospital. La luz era fría y fuera era de noche y llovía. El pelo cubría casi por completo el rostro de la mujer, bañado en un sudor brillante como perlas transparentes. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y dos personas entraron.

Hiro tardó en reconocerlas. Una de ellas era un adulto. Un hombre con cabello largo y negro recogido en una coleta baja, con unos ojos castaños y compasivos, _como solo Tadashi podía tenerlos_. El otro era un niño pequeño. Hiro le calculaba unos seis o siete años, más o menos. Era como el hombre, pero en versión pequeña: mismo cabello negro como la noche, peinado de lado. Misma nariz larga y fina. Mismos ojos castaños y cálidos. Ojos que solo podrían pertenecer a una persona en el mundo.

—¿Tadashi...? —dejó escapar Hiro, en un hilo de voz. No lo escucharon. Era lógico. Lo dijo tan bajo que ni siquiera era un susurro, ni él mismo lo oyó.

La mujer dirigió sus ojos dulces al pequeño que miraba al bulto con los ojos muy abiertos. Sí, ese era Tadashi. Siempre con los ojos abiertos, llenos de asombro. Ojos que eran capaces de ver lo mejor del mundo sin importar cuanto hubieran sufrido él o las personas que quería. Ojos que se sorprendían con cualquier cosa, y que creían firmemente que todo el mundo podía hacer cosas extraordinarias. Solo tenían que creer en sí mismos.

—Te presento a tu hermanito, Dashi —susurró la mujer, con voz cargada de ternura. Hiro la miró con los ojos abiertos. Espero un momento... Ese niño era Tadashi, eso era más que seguro... Y ese pequeño era su hermanito... Pero, él era el único hermano que Tadashi tenía, que supiera... Eso significaba que...

Tadashi de siete años se acercó a la camilla, con pasos vacilantes. Hiro podía leer claramente en su mirada que estaba asustado. Temía que pudiera hacerle algo al bebé... ¿Y si el pequeño no lo quería? ¿Y si no lo reconocía como su hermano mayor? ¿Y si le robaba el cariño de sus padres y de su tía Cass?

Hiro podía sentir todas las dudas y temores de Tadashi, como si fueran las suyas propios. Y Hiro sonrió con tenura, con nostalgia. Como echaba de menos a Tadashi, y esa manera suya de preocuparse por todo como si le concirniera. Era encantador a sus ojos. Era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de su hermano mayor.

Tadashi echó los hombros hacia atrás y sus ojos adoptaron una firme resolución. Con brazos todavía algo temblorosos (¿y si se caía? ¿Y si se lastimaba por su culpa?), cargó al pequeño que su madre le tendía. Lo hizo de manera torpe, tímida, como si le costara creer que lo estaba cargando y lo dejaba caer. Miró con adoración al pequeño niño que dormitaba en paz en sus brazos. Poco a poco, el pequeño abrió uno de sus ojos y lo clavó en él. Se veía tan frágil... Tan vulnerable...

El pequeño se rió al ver la cara del reciente hermano mayor. Y Tadashi abrió aun más sus ojos, si eso era posible. El pequeño estaba riendo. Y lo miraba mientras reía. Tadashi sonrió. Eso era algo bueno, ¿no? Poco a poco, sus ojos empezaron a picar, hasta que finalmente no aguantó más y soltó algunas lágrimas. Ese era su hermanito; su pequeño hermanito. Su bebé. Tadashi no dejaría que le pasara nunca nada; nadie le haría daño nunca. Antes muerto que verlo lastimado. Tadashi cuidaría de su bebé por siempre.

—¿Cómo se llama? —susurró, mirando a su madre con ojos acuosos. Ella sonrió con la misma ternura que antes empleaba mirando al bebé _de Tadashi_. Porque el niño era de Tadashi, no importaba quien lo hubiera concebido.

—Hiro —contestó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. Sonrió a su esposo, y enlazó sus manos. Las uñas de la mujer, notó Hiro, estaban pintadas de rosa chicle.

Tadashi asintió ante la información proporcionada por su madre y se inclinó para susurrar a su bebé:

—Yo siempre te voy a proteger, Hiro.

_Siempre... _Tadashi no estuvo ahí siempre... Claro que, al momento de decir eso, Tadashi no tenía ni idea de que dentro de catorce años moriría...

De repente, Tadashi giró su cara a la suya. Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado, pero sonreía. Y lo miraba fijamente a _él_. Como si, por primera vez, hubiera notado su presencia. Sus padres hicieron lo mismo y sonrieron a Hiro. Y algo dentro de él se removió, casi como una sacudida violenta. Sintió mucho calor. Lo estaban mirando... Espera, ¿¡podían verlo!?

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —preguntó Tadashi, y tendió el pequeño bulto azul en su dirección. Hiro asintió. Siempre quiso saber, en realidad, que se sentía cargarse a sí mismo. Pero algo en sus dedos hormigueaba, como si le advirtieran que no era una buena idea. Aun así, Hiro los ignoró y tendió los brazos en dirección al pequeño. Tadashi lo acomodó en sus manos, pero sus pieles no se tocaron. Una extraña sensación de vacío invadió a Hiro. Como extrañaba tocar la suave piel de su hermano...

Entonces, Hiro sintió un peso extra en sus manos y algo cálido y suave a la vez descansado sobre sus palmas. Hiro intentó acercar al pequeño hacia él, pero entonces, el bebé empezó a llorar. Hiro abrió los ojos a más no poder. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué lloraba mientras era cargado por él mismo? El bebé siguió llorando y llorando, soltando gritos y gemidos lastimeros, y Tadashi y sus padres solo estaban allí, mirándolo, con la misma sonrisa de confianza y dulzura grabada en sus rostros.

**-ooo-**

Cuando Hiro parpadeó, estaba en un escenario distinto. Esta vez, era un lugar húmedo. Hiro se percató de que estaba lloviendo mucho. También que estaba en un cementerio. Había mucha gente allí, y todos vestían de negro. Entre la multitud alcanzó a distinguir a una mujer joven y bonita de cabello pelirrojo que cargaba en brazos a un niño de unos tres años de edad con cabello negro y alborotado y llevaba de la mano a otro niño, este de diez años. El niño de diez años llevaba puesta una gorra negra y una camisa negra. Abrazaba muy fuerte a la mujer pelirroja, que llevaba un sencillo vestido negro. Y el pequeño que miraba a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos y confusos, como preguntándose donde estaban sus padres, quienes eran todas aquellas personas y por qué todo el mundo vestía de negro, también llevaba un traje parecido a un smoking de color negro.

Hiro los reconoció entonces, al ver las mejillas del pequeño bañadas en pecas color marrón chocolate y el pelo peinado de lado del niño mayor. Eran la tía Cass, Tadashi y él mismo. Y estaban en el funeral de sus padres. Solo tuvo que acercarse un poco a las tumbas frente a las que se hallaban Hiro chico y los demás.

De repente, Tadashi lo miró. Y sus ojos estaban cargados de dolor, y Hiro tuvo que desviar la mirada, incapaz de soportar el dolor por la pérdida reciente. ¿Cómo se lo diría? Cielo santo, ¿cómo se lo diría a Hiro? ¿Cómo podría cuidar a su bebé ahora que sus padres faltaban?

**-ooo-**

Cuando Hiro volvió a parpadear, se encontró consigo mismo con cuatro años. Un año antes de que sucediera el incidente en el jardín. Hiro y Tadashi regresaban caminando a casa. Tadashi tenía once años en ese momento. Y caminaban de la mano; y la tía Cass los observaba desde lejos y tomaba fotografías de manera frenética. Aquel era el cumpleaños de Tadashi, pero ninguno de los dos hermanos lo estaba disfrutando. Hiro, porque hacía poco se había enterado de lo que pasó realmente con sus padres, y Tadashi lo había sabido desde el principio, y los extrañaba. Hiro se aferró a la mano de su hermano como un bote salvavidas, como su salvación. Tadashi se inclinó y lo abrazó por la cintura.

No dejaría que le pasara nada malo nunca; era su hermanito, su pequeño, su bebé. Y nadie nunca le tocaría un pelo a su bebé.

Hiro parpadeó, encontrándose al poco tiempo en un momento diferente.

**-ooo-**

Finalmente, estaba en _ese _momento. Se vio a sí mismo de catorce años, corriendo hacia el edificio con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Y el edificio en llamas enfrente de él, y una sombra de un chico mayor corriendo hacia el fuego, hacia las llamas, para no volver nunca más. Adiós. Adiós, Dashi. Dejaste a tu bebé solo y ahora ya no sabe que hacer.

—¡TADASHI! —gritó su otro yo, intentando acercarse al edificio en llamas. Pero un joven de piel oscura lo detuvo por los brazos. Wasabi.

Él también lloraba. Pero no tanto como él, claro.

—Hiro, ya. No tiene caso —susurró Wasabi, negando con la cabeza—. Él ya no está aquí. _Se fue, Hiro._

Hiro enterró la cara entre las manos, o bueno, los dos Hiros. Ambos estaban llorando. Odiaba recordar ese momento.

¿Tadashi? ¿Dónde estaba Tadashi ahora? Dios, Hiro esperaba de verdad que estuviera en alguna parte. Tenía que estar en alguna parte... Estaba en alguna parte, él lo sabía... Pero, ¿dónde?

**-ooo-**

Hiro se sorprendió cuando, al parpadear, se encontró nuevamente en un lugar distinto. Pero esta vez había vuelto atrás en el tiempo, no había avanzado. Estaba de nuevo en ese jardín. Pero él y Tadashi no estaban allí, y tampoco estaba ahí George. Eso último no le extrañó. George murió dos años después del... incidente, pero Hiro lo visitaba todos los días y George le había cogido un cariño tremendo. Incluso lo llamaba su pequeño "hijo". Y Hiro siempre se sentía muy feliz cuando lo hacía. Como si, por un momento, hubiera recuperado a ese padre que perdió hacía ya tantos años.

El jardín lucía más verde y bonito que antes. Y había un columpio allí, un columpio único y solitario, que se mecía a merced de un airecillo del este que chocaba contra él con delicadeza, como una mariposa. Hiro se acercó lentamente a los columpios, sintiéndose vacío. Por un momento estaba allí, y al siguiente no estaba. No estaba allí; no estaba vivo; no existía.

Caminó como si saltara sobre nubes. No estaba allí. No estaba viviendo. Simplemente caminaba, sus piernas moviéndose contra su voluntad, unas manos invisibles empujándolo hacia el columpio.

Se sentó. Pero seguía sin saber ni sentir nada. Simplemente permaneció ahí, con los ojos clavados en el vacío. Allí donde el rostro de Tadashi no amenazara con reaparecer. Sin parpadear. Porque no quería vivir si Tadashi no estaba ahí con él.

El columpio se mecía solo. Pero a Hiro no le importó. Simplemente le importaba seguir; tratar de seguir sin Tadashi. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando Tadashi se aparecía en _todos _y cada uno de sus malditos sueños? El columpio se meció con más fuerza conforme la calma que Hiro aun conservaba en su interior, gracias a Baymax, empezaba a desaparecer. Apoyó la cabeza en las cadenas de las que pendía el columpio. Pero todavía estaban frías.

Hiro no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo permaneció sentado en el columpio, simplemente mirando al vacío, con la cabeza apoyada en las cadenas gruesas y frías. No le importó. Ya nada le importaba.

Escuchó el crujido de pasos detrás de él, pero nuevamente, no le importó en absoluto. Creyó que solo se trataba de otro recuerdo más. Pero ya no dejaría que esos recuerdos lo lastimasen. Ya nunca más. Ya no más. Ya no quería sufrir... Y si eso significaba enterrar para siempre el recuerdo de Tadashi y hacer como que él nunca existió... No, no podía. No podía hacerlo. Lo amaba demasiado. Incluso si olvidarlo por fin significaba un poco de paz.

El crujido y el sonido de pasos se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero seguía sin importarle. En aquel momento solo quería dormir, dormir por mucho tiempo sin soñar. Y ser libre por un momento del recuerdo de Tadashi.

Tadashi... ¿Dónde estaría Tadashi? En el cielo era seguro que no estaba. No con la... relación que llevaban. Un tabú, demasiado prohibida y secreta. Impura. Pero... ¿Quién decidía que relaciones eran impuras y cuáles no? Clasificar el amor así... ¡Era una injusticia! Todos deberían tener el derecho de amarse todo lo que quisieran, no era justo que los obligaran a ser algo que no querían ser solo por no ser "bien visto".

_Hipócritas._

Eso eran. Todas esas personas impuras que se atrevían a clasificar su amor de "impuro". ¿Cómo podían...? Hipócritas, eran unos hipócritas.

Y por culpa de esa gente hipócrita, Tadashi no podía estar en el cielo. No podía descansar en paz. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que tampoco estaba sufriendo en las llamas del infierno. Estaba en otra parte. Pero Hiro no sabía en cual. Esa era la cuestión... ¿Dónde estaba Tadashi?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió una mano grande y pesada sobre su hombro. La mano era cálida, estaba húmeda en las palmas, y lo llenó de una sensación conocida. Era una mano familiar, pero Hiro no lograba identificarla. Se levantó de un salto. No acababa de confiar. ¿Y si esa bendita mano era de alguien... malo? Hiro no lo sabía. Pero tampoco quería saberlo. No quería saber lo que esa mano era capaz de hacer. No miraría a esa persona. No hasta reconocer quién era.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó abiertamente. No encontraba otra forma de preguntarlo. Una suave risa fue su respuesta.

—Siempre has sido tan despierto... Dios, Hiro, yo no hubiera dudado en voltear. Eres muy listo. Por eso me enamoré de ti.

Reconocía esa voz. Y estaba allí, justo detrás de él, asomando la cara por entre las cadenas que sujetaban el columpio. Y sonreía, con la misma calidez y entusiasmo que antaño empleaba para dirigirse a él.

Hiro tomó aire. Lo necesitaba; poco a poco iba perdiendo el oxígeno, y temía seriamente tener una recaída debido a eso. Lo mejor era sentarse, así que se sentó en el columpio, todavía sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Todavía no podía creerlo, y en parte tampoco quería hacerlo. Tenía miedo de las cicatrices se abrieran nuevamente por un momento de descuido.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió. Necesitaba estar totalmente seguro. La voz adoptó un tono triste cuando contestó.

—¿Ya no me reconoces, Hiro?

No pudo soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Así que se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Tadashi. _Error. _Porque solo tuvo que mirar por una vez a su hermano mayor a la cara para que sus comenzaran a picarle los ojos. Sentía algo húmedo en el borde, pero _no. _No podía permitirse llorar. No frente a Tadashi. ¿Qué pensaría él? Que era un llorón, eso pensaría seguro. No... Sencillamente no podía hacerlo.

Tadashi se hallaba de pie frente a él, y vestía exactamente igual que el día del accidente. Llevaba la misma chaqueta verde azulada, los mismos pantalones y los mismos tenis Converse. Le sonreía con esa amabilidad, calor y dulzura que sin duda alguna había heredado de su madre, así como Hiro heredó, según la tía Cass, el fuerte temperamento, la inteligencia superior y la tozudez de su padre. Lo único que faltaba era su gorra. Además, no tenía absolutamente ninguna herida. Ni una cicatriz. Simplemente el pelo algo desordenado (casi semejante al suyo propio), y tenía las manos en los bolsillos en un porte relajado. Lo miraba fijo, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Hiro. Hiro se aclaró la garganta; no podía permitirse a sí mismo derrumbarse en aquel momento.

—Hola —saludó. Tadashi sonrió aun más, si eso era posible. Esa sonrisita que antaño le habría parecido irritante, pero que ahora parecía más bien un tesoro.

—Hola —respondió. Hiro no sabía que más decir. Tenía la boca seca.

Tadashi, oh, Tadashi... Tadashi... Estaba allí, con él, no estaba muriendo en el infierno pero tampoco gozando de los placeres del paraíso... Tadashi... Estaba ahí con él, justo como lo prometió. Estaba allí, cuidándolo. Estaba cuidando a su bebé.

Tadashi estaba allí, estaba allí, con él, estaba en casa... Porque eso era Hiro para Tadashi, su hogar... Y no era un sueño, Hiro lo sabía. Algo dentro de él... Se lo decía. A pesar de que su cabeza le susurraba frenéticamente lo contrario, con furia, casi con desesperación. Pero aun así, Hiro no la escuchaba. Demasiado ocupado como estaba mirando al hermano que amaba (tiempo presente, lo ama) sonriéndole y acercando lentamente una mano hermosa y grande a sus mejillas salpicadas de pecas. Cuando la tocó, Hiro lo tuvo más presente que nunca; _Tadashi está aquí._

—Lo siento —dijo Tadashi. Hiro lo miró, confundido.

—¿Sentirlo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, en voz muy baja, sintiendo los dedos de Tadashi acariciar sus mejillas con la misma delicadeza que antes. Oh, Dios. Como había extrañado esas caricias sin saberlo.

—Por entrar sin llamar —contestó el mayor, sonriéndole. Hiro entendió que se refería al sueño.

—No te preocupes... Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo —musitó Hiro, cerrando los ojos para no sentir nada más que las caricias de Tadashi sobre sus mejillas teñidas de color rubí. Tadashi sonrió y se inclinó un poco, adoptando una expresión triste en su rostro y en su voz, aprovechando que su hermano no lo veía.

—Tengo miedo...

—¿De qué? —Hiro abrió los ojos, interrogante.

—De que me olvides... Sé que es egoísta, que debes continuar con tu vida, pero yo... Yo no quiero que continúes con tu vida. Quiero que me recuerdes siempre.

Hiro lo miró, comprensivo. Lo entendía. Él sentiría el mismo terror a no ser recordado más por su hermano.

—Yo no te olvidaré nunca, Tadashi... —susurró, alzándose de puntillas para compensar su baja estatura y poder estar más cerca de Tadashi—. Siempre te recordaré, _siempre. _Incluso si... Llega un momento determinado y yo llego a superar tu pérdida, tú siempre serás mi primer amor, Dashi. Mi primer amor y el único. Nunca dejaré de amarte. Jamás. Será un monstruo si lo hiciera. Te amo, te amo, Tadashi, y nunca te olvidaré por eso. El primer amor nunca se olvida... Y mucho menos si fue uno tan fuerte e importante como el tuyo, Tadashi. Tú me enseñaste a ser diferente. Me hiciste alguien distinto. Me enseñaste a crecer... Me enseñaste todo lo que sé sobre robots y fórmulas y sustancias y científicos famosos y vino. Me enseñaste a comer carne y no llorar cada vez que mencionaran a mis padres. Tú me hiciste diferente y luego simplemente... Te fuiste. Y no te odio. Te amo. Aquel que te hizo distinto alguna vez, no se olvida jamás. Tú fuiste mi todo alguna vez, Tadashi. Creo que todavía lo eres. Y no te olvidaría ni aunque quisiera, porque no importa cuantas parejas llegue a tener a lo largo de mi vida, tu recuerdo seguirá vivo en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. Tengo tu nombre tatuado a fuego en mi pecho, Dashi... Sé que te voy a superar. Y también sé que me perdonarás por hacerlo. Pero superarte no es lo mismo que olvidarte. Y tú siempre estarás allí, cuidándome. Soy tu niño. Y fuiste mi primer todo. Mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primer novio, mi primera vez. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Y no te olvidaré nunca, porque me hiciste diferente y eso no se olvida. Te amo —concluyó por fin. El fuego quemaba sus ojos, y Hiro necesitaba desesperadamente dejarlo ir.

Tadashi lo miró. Sus ojos brillaban. Y también parecía a punto de llorar.

—Dijiste "me amas" —murmuró—. No "me amabas".

Hiro sonrió de lado.

—Eso es porque te amo, Tadashi. Te amo. Tiempo presente.

Tadashi asintió. Al fin, una lágrima gruesa y brillante resbaló por su mejilla izquierda. Abrazó a Hiro, y hundió sus dedos largos y finos en el desordenado cabello azabache, igual al suyo.

—Mañana ni te acordarás, pero... —Tadashi rió—, quiero disfrutar este momento contigo. Lo más que pueda. ¿Crees que sea posible?

Hiro lo miró, sonriente. Las lágrimas aun amenazaban con salir; Hiro aun permanecía firme y no planeaba llorar frente a su hermano.

—Está bien.

Tadashi asintió y lo rodeó de la cintura. Hiro rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, parpadeando frenéticamente para ahogar las lágrimas. Tadashi se inclinó, rozando con sus labios las pestañas humedecidas por agua salada.

—Llora —susurró—. Llora todo lo que quieras, amor mío. No te avergüences; aquí estás en casa y a salvo.

Hiro asintió, entendiendo a lo que Tadashi se refería. Tadashi era su casa, su hogar. Hogar ese lugar donde uno se sentía seguro y feliz, y Hiro solo podía estarlo en brazos de Tadashi. Él era su hogar y, cuando se fuera, Hiro vagaría solo por el mundo, estancado en muchos lugares, encontrando refugios, pero nunca un hogar.

Así que, Hiro lloró. Lloró libremente todo lo que quiso. No fue difícil. Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del mayor y pensó en todo lo que había pasado. Tadashi estaba allí. Y tenía miedo de que Hiro lo olvidara, así como Hiro tenía miedo de olvidarlo.

—Te daré un regalo —comentó Tadashi, en voz muy baja. Hiro lo miró; la extrañeza pintada en el semblante. ¿Qué...?—. A partir de mañana, cada noche, el día de mi muerte, pasará una estrella fugaz cerca de la cafetería. Asegúrate de estar aquí en años venideros esa noche, ¿eh? Así me aseguraré de que no me olvides.

Hiro rió un poco por la actitud de su hermano. Pero nada ni nadie le impidió asentir. Y Tadashi se inclinó y besó su frente, cálida, suave y lisa. Y ambos rieron, sintiéndose completos por vez primera.

—Hiro...

Hiro lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban. Estaba feliz. Tadashi estaba allí, y él estaba de regreso en su hogar. Estaba a salvo. Nadie podría hacerle daño ahora.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Solo... Promete que serás feliz.

Hiro sonrió. A pesar de todo, a pesar de su deseo desesperado porque Hiro lo recordara, Tadashi pensaba en su felicidad. Quería que fuera feliz. Que volviera a sonreír.

—Te ponías tan guapo al reír, vida mía... Solo quiero que seas feliz, con o sin mí. Mi amor siempre estará contigo, en tu corazón y en tu alma. Te amaré, pasado el final. Hoy, siempre, amor mío —murmuró Tadashi, inclinándose. Sus manos continuaban aferradas a sus mejillas, pero su vista estaba fija en sus labios. Carnosos, rojizos y con un delicioso sabor a canela. Hiro comprendió enseguida el significado de la mirada de Tadashi. Hiro cerró los ojos, intentando sentir solo lo que se avecinaba. Sentía el aliento de Tadashi en sus fosas nasales; olía a chocolate. Delicioso. Chocolate y canela. Un sabor único y delicioso.

—Bésame —pidió Hiro, con voz cascada—. Una última vez —Porque era verdad. Esa era la más pura y triste verdad. Aquella sería la última vez. Hiro y Tadashi se encontrarían algún día, en un futuro muy lejano, pero quizás para ese entonces, Hiro ya amaría a alguien más. Tendría una familia formada por la cual preocuparse, más que un simple amor juvenil. Pero Hiro y Tadashi siempre se recordarían y amarían, a pesar de todo. Su amor no terminaría nunca.

Una última vez. Por los viejos tiempos. Volver a ser esos adolescentes enamorados por un momento más. Para dejar todo finalmente atrás y no repetirlo.

Así que, Tadashi besó a Hiro.

No fue un roce tímido de labios, como los primeros besos. Apenas una dulce sensación de mariposas revoloteando en el estómago, calor en el rostro y explosiones de colores estallando a su alrededor.

Tampoco fue un beso como esos que se daban en mitad de la noche, cuando Hiro se escurría a la cama del mayor o viceversa. Esos besos ardientes, hambrientos, que solo podían pensar en ser uno solo una vez más, porque sabían que siempre podían hacerlo de nuevo y no había necesidad de saciarse. Como una pequeña llama aplicada al desierto, como un rastro de pólvora en un edificio en llamas, _justo como el que había matado a Tadashi._

No, aquel beso fue diferente. Fue como el trabajo de un herrero; demasiado secreto para poder ser visto por simples ojos mortales, demasiado profundo para sentir su calor. Era como la lava deslizándose por la tierra hasta las entrañas mismas del mundo; como el herrero que construía un arma fina. Y esa misma arma, siguiendo el proceso, la moldeó, la forjó y la afiló. Y luego, el herrero empujó su creación al agua fría del río, para fortalecerla, templarla y endurecerla. Hasta hacer irrompible. Justo como su unión.

Aquella fue la última vez. No hubo mariposas ni fuegos artificiales ni fuego ni desierto ni deseo, ese beso fue distinto, porque el amor de ambos era diferente. Ya no se trataba de saciarse, sino de cerrar un ciclo.

—Adiós es solo una frase que decimos para terminar una época, apartarla lejos. Pero yo siempre te amaré —susurró Tadashi, al momento de separarse. Y Hiro no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció allí con los ojos cerrados y tocándose los labios. Finalmente, exhaló un:

—Te amo. Tiempo presente —y despertó.

**-ooo-**

_Diecinueve años después..._

La noche había llegado más rápido de lo esperado a San Fransokyo y una sombra pequeña y oscura se deslizaba a través de las múltiples paredes del café de Cass Hamada. Un niño de ocho años se asomó a través de la amplia ventana cuadrada que se hallaba en una esquina y asomó la mirada. Sus ojos, dulces y castaños, delineaban el cielo nocturno, en espera del fenómeno que su padre le había explicado, muchos años atrás.

—Esa estrella de allí, es tu tío Tadashi. Él murió, pero yo lo quería mucho —solía decir su padre. Y luego de decirlo se deshacía en un largo monólogo sobre la estrecha relación que llevaba con su difunto hermano y lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Le contó que aquella estrella era su tío, que pasaba cerca de la tierra para saludarlos y asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Al pequeño le parecía un cuento precioso.

En eso estaba pensando, cuando escuchó una voz cascada detrás de él. La reconoció al instante. Era Baymax, el robot-asistente-médico-personal que su tío había inventado, y que su padre guardaba como un tesoro. Claro que ahora Baymax no cuidaba de su padre; ahora, su principal función era cuidar del pequeño.

—Tadashi, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Baymax, sentándose junto a él. Tadashi Hamada II sonrió ante su pregunta.

—Estaba esperando a mi tío.

—Recuerda que él viene a las nueve siempre.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo esperar. Quiero ser el primero en verlo. No es justo que papá siempre lo sea.

Baymax miró al pequeño de cabello y ojos oscuros, justo antes de señalar un punto invisible en la oscuridad con su dedo blanco y regordete y decir:

—Lizzy te está buscando.

Tadashi sonrió y asintió. Por supuesto, con Lizzy Baymax se refería a su hermana mayor, Elizabeth. Era la única Hamada que todavía quedaba en casa, aparte de su madre, claro. Su otra hermana mayor, Val, se encontraba estudiando en la universidad de Harvard en la Facultad de Ciencias. Algo heredó de su madre sin duda, y era su facilidad con los químicos.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? —dijo una voz alegre detrás de ellos. Tadashi se levantó de un brinco y vio parada en el umbral a Honey Hamada, su madre, mirándole divertida a través de sus grandes gafas rosas.

—Estaba esperando a tío Dashi —se excusó el niño. Honey rompió a reír.

—Vamos con tu padre y con tus hermanas, nos están esperando.

—Espera... ¿Hermanas? Eso significa que...

—Sí, Val vino de visita —afirmó Honey encogiéndose de hombros. Los ojos de Tadashi brillaron y el pequeño salió disparado como flecha en dirección al viejo dormitorio de su padre y de su tío, allí donde todos habían acordado encontrarse diez minutos antes de las nueve la tarde anterior para ver al tío Dashi visitarlos.

Honey sonrió y negó con la cabeza. En ocasiones su hijo era muy hiperactivo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Baymax, mirando el ya abultado vientre de la hermosa mujer rubia que se apoyaba de cansancio en la puerta.

—No... No pasa nada, Baymax... ¿Podrías ir a cuidar a Tadashi, por favor? —pidió Honey con una sonrisa dulce.

—Esta bien —Baymax se marchó a pasos rápidos hacia el dormitorio, y Honey permaneció un momento de pie en el umbral, mirando al cielo. Casi podría jurar que, por un momento, había visto unas estrellas formar una sonrisa, y podía escuchar claramente la voz de Tadashi diciendo:

—No me olviden; estoy aquí.

—Como si alguien pudiera olvidarte... Primer amor de Hiro —suspiró Honey y sonrió con melancolía, mientras se marchaba en dirección al dormitorio para pasar otro aniversario de muerte con toda su familia.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Yyyy... ¡Corte! ¡Bien, eso fue todo! Dios, uff... Me duelen los dedos de tanto escribir Dx Quizás edite en algún momento próximo. En fin... Muchas gracias por leer esto hasta el final, chicos. Fue genial escribirlo... Aunque admito que me costó un buen de quebraderos de cabeza, también xD. Les juro que yo no lo podía creer cuando vi que terminé. Y, aun menos, al ver cuanto había escrito. Y como terminó todo. Verdaderamente este proyecto pasó por muchos cambios desde sus inicios hasta acá... Pero espero que les haya gustado igual, o que, al menos, les haya servido para pasar un buen rato. A mí me encantó escribirlo y verdaderamente, le tomaré un cariño muy especial, porque se trata nada menos que de mi primer one-shot. Así es, increíble.

Me siento orgullosa de mi trabajo. ¿Y ustedes qué opinan? ¿Les gustó?

¡Besos de colores!

Allice Luna-tica Lemmon.


End file.
